Warriors of God
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: A group of males go to fight the demons of Satan, but how will their skills fare against the powerful manifestations of darkness?
1. Prologue

Greetings, everyone! I bring you a new fandom that I created, Warriors of God! Six males go on a journey to smite the demons of Satan, while glorifying God when they fight. This story uses a group known as Free Lasting Souls, but enough about that. Enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Free Lasting Souls or the members. I only own the story. Thank you.

All over this bright world, there are dark manifestations of hatred and rage known as demons. They are controlled by their leader, Satan, who dwells in the bowels of Hell. However, few people have the power to fight these demons that dwell in their hearts. And that is with the help of the Almighty Lord, God. As well as his angels, he is the only one who can control Satan and the demons that try to make it up to the Earth.

This is of one group's stories of becoming Warriors of God.

This is the story of Free Lasting Souls.

-**In a recording studio**-

Six males stood behind a large glass window, instruments scattered all around the floor. Two guitars, a bass, a large drum set, a keyboard, and an electric violin were only a few of the things that were inside. Microphones were also placed expertly in different places. One of the males looked a little bit older than most of the others.

"Hey, Rob!" the tall male of the group called over to the other. Rob was short, but his voice was from an angel. He was also kind, always seeming to have a smile on his face.

"What, Shane?" Rob answered back to the one who cried over to him. "Need any help?"

"Could you help Hoby get this drum set ready?" Rob nodded, racing over to the one called Hoby, who was an Asian. He was a talented drummer. The other males were trying to get amps and cords connected before they could start practicing. But before they could begin, a bright light filled their vision, making some of them cover their eyes.

"_Free Lasting Souls_," a voice called out from above them. "_You have shown that you possess a great talent, glorifying God in all that you do. The Lord has chosen you to become Warriors, to help find that demons that purged this world with darkness. With this, you can bring light back to the Earth, just as Jesus did before he died._" When the light faded, a man stood in front of the shocked group. He wore a white robe that was like snow, but bright as lightning. A pair of white eagle wings were upon his back, a sword tucked away in a white sheath. Long golden hair reached down to his back, bright blue eyes shining like stars.

"Are we dreaming this?" Rob whispered in awe, not taking his eyes off the angel.

"Nope, Rob," replied Vance, the bass player. "I don't think this is a dream. He seems pretty real to me." The mysterious angel nodded lightly, unsheathing his sword.

"Kneel," he murmured, proceeding to knight the six members. "In the name of the Lord Almighty, I hereby dub thee, Free Lasting Souls, Warriors of God. You may rise." When they did, they noticed something different about each other. All of them had weapons strapped to their belts. Rob held a long rapier with a golden hilt; Shane seemed to have the same weapon as Rob, but the hilt was a beautiful turquoise. Hoby had two katana swords placed near his thighs, which he admired the blades thoroughly.

Vance had a broadsword in his hand, the blade wider than his index finger. Dave, the lead guitarist, gripped a long masamune in his left hand, the blade nearly touching the angel's cloak. And Steve, the keyboardist and violinist, wielded a rapier, the hilt a bright white. The angel smiled as the males glanced at their weapons. When they looked up, the angel was gone.

"Warriors of God, huh?" Shane whispered, admiring his rapier with praise. "Sounds good to me." The others nodded in agreement, and sheathed their weapons.

"What about practice?"

Now that Free Lasting Souls have become Warriors of God, how will they learn to fight demons, and where will their skills take them? Find out in chapter two!

Special thanks to Free Lasting Souls for letting me use them in this story!

Review please!


	2. Demon of Satan

The second chapter of Warriors of God is now underway! Just to clear things up, Free Lasting Souls is a Christian band. Anyway, now that they have become Warriors of God, how will they fight off the demons that invade the Earth? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Free Lasting Souls. Just the story. Thank you.

Rob and the other members all moved outside, their weapons tucked away into sheaths that were looped around their belts, save for Dave, whose masamune nearly touched the ground. The sunlight brightened their faces, a few puffy white clouds drifting slowly across the sea of blue sky.

Behind a nearby building, however, a pair of glowing yellow eyes watched them.

"The Master isn't going to like this…" a raspy voice hissed, one of the eyes closing. "He's so not going to enjoy that his enemy has called upon six _humans_ to be His warriors." With a soft explosion and a cloud of smoke, the being was gone.

-**In a fiery pit below the Earth**-

The being that watched Free Lasting Souls before appeared before a large red throne, a shadowy figure sitting in it. The being before the figure turned out to be a demon with four black wings poking out of its back. A white mask was upon its face as it slowly bowed to the shadow on the throne.

"Master," the demon gulped. "It seems that God has called on six male humans to become warriors to slay us…" The figure on the throne slowly leaned forward, revealing a large demon, crimson eyes glowing brightly.

"It seems that you don't know how to judge your enemies, Kilken," he rasped. Revealing his claws, he grabbed the lesser demon, and threw him across the pit. Lava bursts erupted around the throne as Kilken staggered to his feet from the blow.

"But, Lord Satan, these humans might be good at fighting!" the demon replied, blood slowly dripping from the edges of the mask. Satan reclined back into the throne, rubbing his deformed chin.

"Perhaps, but keep an eye on them for me. Once you have collected enough information, report back to me. And don't screw this up, got it!?" Kilken bowed lowly, wiping the blood off his body. With another cloud of smoke, he was gone.

-**Back on the Surface**-

Rob and Shane were practicing with their rapiers, while the others watched them duel.

"You know, Rob, you're pretty good with a sword," Shane commented, dodging his blade. Rob nodded quickly, lunging towards Shane, blade pointed towards his shoulder blade. Shane leapt out of the way, a smile on his face. Rob lowered his sword, as did his opponent.

Meanwhile, in a dark alleyway, Kilken kept a close eye on the members of Free Lasting Souls.

"We'll be sure to beat them for you, Lord Satan…"

What will happen as the Warriors move to the city? Will they encounter their first demons? Or will it be a trap? Find out in chapter three!

Review please!


	3. Demons

The third chapter of Warriors of God is now underway! It seems that Satan has been informed of Free Lasting Souls, and has sent one of his lackeys, Kilken, back up to the Earth to watch them. How will they fare against this darkness? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

Tall buildings towered over the six members of Free Lasting Souls. The sun shown down on them like a large bright penny. Placing their weapons away, they all took one large breath, and together, began to move in towards the city.

Behind them, Kilken glared, his golden eyes narrowing.

"I'll make sure they don't survive…" he muttered to himself. Then, he glanced at Rob, who was laughing, but still kept a serious look on his face. "Or, then again, I could inform Satan that he could use that one for our plan…" He chuckled darkly, leapt up into the air, and glided down towards the ground. But before he hit the cement, he disappeared.

Meanwhile, Free Lasting Souls had entered the city, but the sight that stood before them was not promising. Flaming cars and small bits of newspaper flew around the city. And on top of one of the cars, a demon stood, stabbing the metal roof with a dark sword. Two black wings sprouted from its back, its distorted skin ebony color. It glanced up at the group, snarling.

"This…isn't good," Vance muttered, drawing out his blade. The demon leapt up at him, but he struck back, the sword plunged into the creature's stomach. With a screech of pain that was supposedly 4 decibels, the demon exploded in small violet wisps. Vance placed his sword back into the scabbard, glancing at the destruction of the once peaceful city. In the distance, they saw someone standing in the middle of the road, not seeming to have any emotion at all.

Shane raced up to him, the heat of the fires making him sweat along the back of his neck.

"You shouldn't be out here, sir," he whispered, reaching his hand out to turn him around. When he did, what he saw nearly made him fall onto the ground. The man's eyes were rolled into the back of his head, foam falling from his open mouth.

"Satan…shall…rise," he vocalized in a raspy voice. "He…will…destroy…the…world." The man leapt towards Shane with inhuman strength, snarling wildly. Shane didn't want to kill the innocent man, seeing how he was only possessed by a demon. Instead, he stood his ground, despite being scratched in the face. Blood flowed from the wound as a small violet wisp with glowing crimson eyes appeared from the man's chest, screaming. The citizen held his head in his left hand.

"What happened to me?" he murmured, his eyes returning to normal. Shane placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll be fine," he reassured him. "Just go home, and get some rest." When he looked back at the others, he saw that the fires and destruction that were there before were now gone, as were the demons.

"Maybe they retreated…"

-**In a pit of Hell**-

Kilken bowed before the throne of Satan, rubbing his clawed hands gleefully.

"My lord Satan," he giggled insanely. "I have found you the perfect host." Satan leaned forward at his lackey, eyes narrowing.

"I know who you found, you pathetic insect!" he shouted. "I saw him through your eyes!" With that, not wanted to listen to the demon's gibberish any longer, he snapped his fingers. A pillar of fire now engulfed Kilken where he stood. Screaming out in pain, Satan snapped his clawed fingers again, and the pillar disappeared, as did Kilken.

"Fool…" He leaned back on the throne, rubbing his chin once more. "That human, Rob, shall make the perfect host for me…" He reared his head back, letting out a bloodcurdling laugh that nearly shook the Earth above it.

It seems that Satan has set his sights on Rob, and plans to possess him. What will happen if Rob does get possessed? Find out in chapter four, Betrayal.

Review please!


End file.
